I Won't Change For You
by StrahmFan
Summary: Dean and Sam transfer to McKinley and try to fit in. Cue Quinn Fabray bad-girl persona, hunter, she shakes everything up for these two boys and everything crashes down. DeanXQuinn.
1. Find Her

**OK, this is my first crossover so bear with me. It's very 'skank' Quinn and Dean centric. There will be Sam and I MIGHT pair him up with another person from glee club. All teenagers-juniors in this story. Sam and Dean just transferred to McKinley. (I realize Dean is older than Sam, just believe in your mind Dean got held back in school a couple years.)**

**It starts on the first day junior year, but it's kinda senior year based if you know what I mean? Everything is like how it is in Season 3 (Quinn dying her pink, Blaine moving to McKinley etc.) But they're juniors.**

**SAM POV**

"Sammie. I don't like the looks of this school."

"Dean you're my older brother. If you wuss out, who can I look up to?"

"The sky?" He replied sarcastically. "Look at this. There a people being thrown in bins. Should we go beat em up?"

"I don't reckon that would be the best idea."

"Yeah, we should fit in. That means making friends with normal people Sammie."

"We're hunters Dean, we're never going to fit in."

"It's always good to try." When we walked into the front entrance the first thing we saw was a girl being shoved into some lockers.

"Wow, this is gonna be fun. It's like juvie all over again." Dean said drily.

"I'm gonna check if she's OK." I told him and jogged up to small brunette.

"Do you need hand?" I asked.

"Yes please." She took my hand shakingly.

"You OK? You're shaking." The girl looked up.

"I'm fine." She said, giving me a weak smile.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Rachel. What's yours?"

"Sam. I just moved here with my brother Dean." I looked at my brother down the hall who was giving me a _what the hell?_ Look.

"Him? He's a bit...old, don't you reckon."

"Yeah he was held back a couple years."

"Oh, well listen, thanks for the help, but if you're new here it's probably for the best if you don't...Oh god. Go. Run off, right now before they see you." She said quickly pushing me toward Dean.

"Before who see's me?"

"The football players! If they see you with me or any of the Glee club losers then the rest of your time here will be a living hell! Go!" I walked off confused. The approaching football players slowed down and one by one throw a icy substance into Rachel's face. She gritted her teeth and stood there. She just stood there.

"Did you make friends with her?" Dean asked.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Oh good." Dean nodded and walked over and punched a couple of the boys who had gotten her. I watched as Rachel shuddered and was was ushered into the girls toilet by a Gothic Asian girl and a cheerleader with blonde hair. Dean walked back grinning.

"That was fun, lot easier to take out than a hell-hound." Dean shivered and went pale for a second.

"Well anyway. I'm gonna check out what the hot girl ratio is here." He waved and walked down some adjoining stairs. "Check out what is considered 'cool' here!" He called. I nodded and made my way around the school. I noticed how the football players picked on a lot of outcasts. A feminine looking male. A boy who was a footballer but was still being jeered at. The Asian girl I saw earlier. I kept an eye out for Rachel.

I still hadn't seen the girl by lunchtime. I thought I had seen someone who looked like her with the football player. But I shook my head. It was football players who had shoved and threw that stuff in her face. I sat by myself at lunch, looking out for Dean. He didn't usually leave me alone at fear of some creature showing up but he must've found some really hot chick and was making out with her in a closet somewhere. Dean slid into the seat next to me.

"Hey bro, you would not believe the chicks they have here. I made out with two chicks. Two! At the same time! It was awesome."

"Really, who?" I feigned interest. I saw Rachel talking to a group of people, she was agitated, I could tell that. She pointed to a purple piano that was in the back. Who the hell puts a piano in a cafeteria. She rolled her eyes and looked at the football player. He nodded to the others who sighed and stood up. Music started playing from an impromptu band. They started dancing.

"Oh my god. They can not be serious. What the hell kinda school is this?" Dean rolled his eyes and settled back into his seat. Rachel was the first to sing.

_See the people walking down the street._

_See the people walking down the street  
>Fall in line just watching all their feet<br>They don't know where they wanna go  
>But they're walking in time <em>

Soon the rest of the people had joined. The jumped on tables and danced, Rachel caught my eye and smiled, moving toward where I was seated. She stopped in front of me.

"Gotta promote glee club somehow." She laughed.__

_They got the beat  
>They got the beat<br>Yeah  
>They got the beat <em>

A pretty cheerleader with black started to sing.

"No way. That's one of the chicks." Dean told me, sitting up straighter. The girl looked around the cafeteria and locked down on Dean and winked.__

_See the kids just getting out of school  
>They can't wait to hang out and be cool<br>Hang around 'til quarter after twelve  
>That's when they fall in line <em>

The others joined in.__

_Kids got the beat  
>They got the beat<br>They got the beat  
>Yeah<br>Kids got the beat  
><em>

The blonde cheerleader I could've sworn as the girl who had helped Rachel out started to stand out from everyone else from there dancing and sang a part too.

"That's the other chick!" Dean said.

_Go-Go music really makes us dance  
>Do the Pony puts us in a trance<br>Do the Watusi just give us a chance  
>That's when we fall in line<em>

_We got the beat  
>We got the beat<br>We got the beat  
>Yeah<br>We got the beat_

The black-haired cheerleader jumped up and down on a table which looked close buckling under the pressure. People at the table gave her filthy looks.

_Everybody get on your feet_

The blonde strutted down a table.

_We know you can dance to the beat_

Rachel spun in a circle and sang the last few lines.

_Jumping' - get down  
>Round and round and round <em>

_Woo, we got the beat._

_We got the beat._

The group finished in front of the band area, grinning.

"Do we clap?" I asked.

"No one else is. I think no." A short girl in a cheerleader's outfit came forward and threw something onto the raven-haired girl. There was some murmurs before spaghetti was flung across the room which landed in front of a boy with a Mohawk. He stared at it for a second before looking up and saying.

"God no." I raised my eyebrows. What did he mean? Dean was already standing up.

"We're getting the hell outta here." He said. He dragged me out of the cafeteria just as an all out food fight started. I turned around to see Rachel crying.

**Dean POV**

"Man, this school is messed up. My Spanish teacher was talking about glee club. Like we have time." I rolled my eyes. "But, there are some hot chicks in there."

"Yeah." Sam said vaguely.

"You're not thinking about that brunette chick again are you?"

"No...Maybe."  
>"We can't afford a serious relationship. What happens if we have to pick up and go cuz dad's had a run in with the cops."<p>

"Your right. I wish dad wasn't so in our faces about being hunters. Ever since mum died."

"And you became the devil's next new bitch." I added.

"Thanks for reminding me Dean. I needed that."

"No, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." He said in a clipped tone.

"So did you find out what's cool here?" I changed the subject.

"Football." He replied. "Football, cheerleaders, hockey players, the 'skanks', nerds, band people, glee club."  
>"Skanks?"<p>

"Group of girls who rebel. They smoke, graffiti stuff. You know?"

"Glee club. That's the people who were singing before. No wonder people just got food attacked." My cheap mobile ringed. "What's the bet it's dad?" I asked.

"Please, I'm not even going against you on the one."

I answered the phone.

"Dad?"

"Dean. There's another hunter in this area."

"Really?"

"Yep, I didn't see much of her. But I was at this warehouse, there was a clan of Arachne but just before I got there she had taken em all out."

"Her? She?"

"Yep, she's a high-schooler by the looks of it. Pink hair. Find her."

"Why?"

"Talk to her. Tell her the dangers, she shouldn't be hunting alone. Not at her age."

"Can't you get Cas to find her?"

"I'm not calling that damned angel for everything."  
>"Yep. Alright. Me and Sam will find her." I snapped my phone shut.<p>

"There's another hunter. A girl with pink hair. She's a student here. She'd have to be anyway."

"That's new. Well good thing no one here really has pink hair. If this girl goes here, we'll find her straight away."

"I hope."

**Rachel POV**

"Great. Everyone hates us." I vented, I pulled a piece of spaghetti from my hair as I spoke.

"Please. What is going on between you and the hot newbie." Santana asked.

"Sam? Nothing, he just helped me out when I got into a bit of trouble at the beginning of the day."

"We totally got it on with his brother. Right San?" Brittany said pulling her cheerleader top from her body and looking in her bra. "There's pepperoni in my bra."

"Britt, those are your nipples."

"Oh."

"This is going to be a horrible year." I sighed.

"Yeah what with Quinn gone AWOL, Sam leaving the state and Lauren quiting. We're screwed." Artie threw some raviolli on the floor.

"Guys, you need to stop with negativity. We will make it to National's an we're going to win." Mr Schue told us, cleaning food off the piano.

I nodded. We will. Maybe, I could get Sam to join and Sam would get Dean to join. Heck it didn't even matter if they could sing. Mike couldn't sing.

"Mr Schue is right you guys. We're going to get to Internationals this year. No matter what the stakes." I said with determination.

**OK, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Tell me what you think.**


	2. We Need To Talk

**Dean POV**

I slammed shut another yearbook.

"There is nobody in here with pink freaking hair. It's hopeless. She mustn't go here."

"Who knows. Maybe it was a girl who had died her hair during the summer? We wouldn't see that she had pink hair cuz it won't be in any yearbooks." Sam said.

"It's hopeless. There's like 700 people in this school. How are we going to check everyone?" My phone rang again.

"There's dad. If I don't have any info he's going to kill me." I flipped my phone open.

"Hey dad." I said lightly.

"Anything?"

"Nope. Not a thing. We haven't seen a girl with pink hair. We have looked in all the yearbooks of the past 4 years. Nothing."

"Alright. Chances are she will be at the place of our next hunt."

"OK, do we want me and Sam to do it alone?"

"No. Not Sam. He's to young."

"Please, Dad. He's begging."

"Dean, I said no. I'm not losing someone else."

"Alright fine. Have you heard anything?"

"I'm tracking some skinwalkers a little bit south of the school. You might have to check it out."

"Can do."

"OK, just keep an eye on your brother would you? The last thing we need is Lucifer showing up."

"Got ya." I flipped my phone shut and stared mournfully at Sam.

"I might have to go check out a place, might have some skinwalkers hanging around. Dad says this girl might be there."

"Let me guess. He said I couldn't go."

"Bingo."

"Thought so. Hey what about that Rachel girl. She's probably been here a while. Maybe she'd know." Sam asked.

"You just wanna talk to her again."

"No, I'm being helpful." I rolled my eyes.

"Just go find her."

**Rachel POV**

"OK, Santana, Brittany. Get people to join. Do what you can do. Do it for us." I told them.

"You think just because we have to ability to make it out with everyone here we can get people to join?" Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much." I shrugged.

"That's a valid argument." Brittany nodded.

"Come on Britt. Let's get the sexpot rolling." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her down the hall toward the locker rooms.

"We're going to hell." I muttered to myself, I shook my head and turned.

"Interesting conversation." Sam laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Gotta get people to join somehow."

"Yeah. Hey Rachel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Um, do you know anybody here with pink hair?"

"Pink hair? You got some weird fetish going on Sam?"

"No. Uh, my dad's a...cop and someone robbed a shop yesterday. He didn't catch her, someone with pink hair, looked like a teenager. Told me and Dean to keep an eye out."

"Oh...Well...will she be in much trouble?"

"Is it a friend of yours?"

"No...Not exactly. She was apart of our Glee club. She's been through some troubles. She had a baby, dumped numerous times, kicked off the cheerleading squad, you know? So getting arrested might add insult to injury?"

"No. I can promise you myself she will not be in trouble. Dad wanted just to talk to her. He's a very gentle cop."

"Her name is Quinn Fabray. I didn't tell you anything Sam."

"Thank you."

"Please. Don't get her arrested Sam."

"Cross my heart. Now, is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Yes." I said quickly. "Join glee club."

"I would love to, but one problem. I can't sing."

"Doesn't matter. Just that extra person who can sway in the background. We need twelve members to go to Sectionals. You can add to that 12." I smiled.

"I will. Thanks for the help Rachel."

"No, thank you Sam!" I hugged him sub-consciously before stepping back quickly.

"Oh, sorry. That was out of line. I'll see you in Glee club Sam."

**Dean POV  
><strong>

I watched that little brunette run away from Sam after hugging him with a confused look on her face. Oh please, don't let this be another Amy. But to my surprise, when Sam turned around he had the biggest smile on his face. He walked over.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I know who the girl is."

"Who, her name is Quinn Fabray."

"Quinn Fabray? The Cheerleader who's in half the yearbooks?"

"Yep." My phone chimed. A message.

_Dad: Skinwalkers confirmed. Saw a dog myself get up and turn into a person. Get your ass 1465 Interloper Way, NOW. Try not to get yourself killed Dean. You've had a lot of preparation on this._

_Dean: Dad, I have no weapons._

_Dad: Not really. In the boot, where the spare tire should be._

_Dean: No way._

_Dad: Just go._

I turned to Sam.

"Skinwalkers found. Gotta go. Take em out, talk to this chick."

"Alright. Good luck."

**Quinn POV**

Bunch of skinwalkers. Please. Two seconds and they'll be gone. Lima didn't exactly have a wide range of the Supernatural. I grabbed my shotgun from the back of my car. Silver bullets, check. I straightened my beanie. Get this done and meet the skanks to give an afternoon swirlie to Jessica, take her money. Get some smokes. In progress.

"Let's get this over with." I said.

I walked quietly over to the warehouse. I noticed a boy coming in from the otherside and stopped. I watched as he grew closer and stopped in front of me.

"Better get going. Dangerous around here." I told him.

"That's what I'm here to fix."

"Bitch please, fuck off. I got this."

"Your the hunter. The one who took out all those arachne."

"Yeah, that was easy. I'm guessing that was your daddy."

"Yeah, he told me to talk to you about this."

"I don't need talking to about anything. I can make my own choices. When you've been through what I've been though then you can speak for me. Until then fuck off. I got this." I walked into the warehouse.

"Here puppy, puppy, puppy."

"Hey what are you nuts?"

"Can you piss off? Your messing me up." I watched as a little kelpi bounded down from the back of the warehouse and shot it point blank.

"A kelpi? Really?" I called. I Great Dame run through the aisles of mess. I shot it.

"You guys are no fun." After a few more dogs and gun shots. I was happy enough to walk out.

"Shouldn't you be gushing over the dead puppies?" The boy asked.

"Wow, way to not be sexist." I walked back to my car and threw the gun in the boot.

"You shot them all."

"Yeah, that's the point. Want em to kill you? Not that they would stupid Lima Loser Skinwalkers."

"This is really dangerous you know. You could get yourself killed."

"That's the idea."

"Don't you have a family?"

"Sorry, hon. I got nothing left to lose." I got into my car but he grabbed my arm.

"Look Quinn. I'm sure you have parents who care for you."

"How the fuck do you know my name."

"A friend."

"Just mind your business. Because you don't know shit about what I went through."

"I'm trying to talk to you."

"Just talk to your friend. I'm sure they'll tell you everything you need to know." I sneered.

**Sam POV**

Dean walked into my room looking dejected.

"How'd it go?"

"Horrible Sammie. She's a tough one. She shot a bunch of puppies point blank."

"What?"

"Well, skinwalkers in the form of puppies."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Please. Tried to and she told me to fuck off. I wasn't about to try again. She scared me. She looked like she was going to shoot me with that gun. Too bad though, she was pretty hot."

"Really Dean?"

"What? It's true. All punk and stuff."

"That's what your into? Demented chicks who shoot puppies?"

"I'm just saying, she's a hunter too. She would understand if we have to pack up and leave."

"She could also kill you really easily."

"Hey, could you be a bit helpful here?"

"Dean, can I go have a normal life for an hour?"

"Huh?"

"I wanted to see Rachel."

"Oh..Well are you sure Dad will be happy about this?"

"Are you sure Dad will be happy about you and psycho puppy killer?"

"Skinwalkers." Dean corrected.

"Regardless. Still a psycho puppy killer."

"Yeah, whatever. Just go find the midget, I'll cover for you. I'll give you an hour and a half, that's it."

"Thanks Dean."

"Yeah, just get out of here."

**Rachel POV**

I hummed around my bedroom when a harsh knock on my window scared me. Finn wouldn't be here at this time of night. I slid open my window and peered out into the darkness.

"Hello?" I called. Quinn popped her head in.

"Move over, I'm coming in." She snapped. I walked back, she stared at me before speaking.

"We have to talk about our deal, Berry. Because you busted me to the Dumb Brothers."

**Ooh, what's the deal? Haha.**


End file.
